


So what?

by Ghostwritemylife



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwritemylife/pseuds/Ghostwritemylife
Summary: In which Jinsol is a gang leader and Jungeun unknowingly saves her little sister, Yerim. Now Jinsol is forever indebted to her and Jungeun is a panicked gay who doesn't know how to deal.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 5
Kudos: 198





	1. Oh? (Yes, I am)

**Author's Note:**

> Jinsol looked epic in her leather jacket in the So What MV and gave off serious gang leader vibes so here we are.

How many more times will Jungeun have to work late? She's lost count. Being a doctor was her lifelong dream, but she wished she was allowed to sleep some more.

Rubbing the fatigue out of her eyes at 4 am once again, she sighs. It's been another long night. She was assigned to the emergency room as they were short-staffed. Usually, she doesn't mind, but one of her friends, Haseul, pointed out she hadn't seen her in weeks. She's losing her work-life balance.

'Ouch, dammit.' Frowning, she turns to the right, hearing a soft whimpering voice coming from one of the many alleyways behind the clinic. Walking away from the parking lot, she lifts her bag onto her shoulder more tightly. 'Hello? Is anyone there?' 

She swears she hears a gasp and quickly rounds the corner, her doctor's brain kicking back into gear. 

In the dimly lit alleyway, a young girl is sitting against one of the black garbage containers lining the wall. She's clutching her ankle and tears seem to be staining her cheeks. 'Hey, I'm a doctor. Are you okay?' 

Walking closer, Jungeun kneels in front of the girl and tries to calm her as the girl tries to move away from her. 'Just sit still, I won't hurt you. If you move, you might make it worse.' Finally, the girl stops moving and bites her lip, clearly biting through the pain in her ankle. 

'What happened? Can I have a look?' Nodding softly, the girl lets go of her ankle, gasping sharply. Bruises are clearly forming along the side of her ankle and calve, her ankle twice the size it should be. Jungeun quickly and carefully loosens the laces on the girl's shoe, allowing for her foot to breathe and accommodate for the swelling. The girl visibly relaxes slightly after her shoe is loosened.

'You need to get into the emergency room. It's at the very least sprained and possibly broken, sweetie. Do you think you can lean on me?' Shaking her head furiously, the girl finally speaks. 

'NO! Please, I can't go into the hospital. They'll find me...' Frowning, she looks around the alleyway. Besides some cars roaring in the distance and the occasional ambulance siren, it's quiet. 'Who will find you? I can assure you we don't just give away patient information at the clinic and-'

'Please...' Turning back to the girl, her heart nearly breaks at the tears spilling over her cheeks and the absolutely terrified and pleading look in her eyes. Jungeun sighs. She can't just turn away and leave this girl alone here. As a medical professional, she would never forgive herself. She weighs her other options.

She can take the girl to her own place and use her medkit at home to treat her for the night and try to talk some sense into her in the morning when she's less terrified of whoever she's trying to run from? Yeh, that can work. And if all else fails she could call the police for help and protection for the girl.

Nodding, she reaches forward. 'Come on, I'll treat you at my apartment.' The girl's face lights up and she holds onto Jungeun tightly. 'Thank you.' Jungeun smiles at her comfortingly and supports her carefully to help her to her car. Luckily she has taken to parking a bit further from the clinic lately, so she gets some more exercise in.

'Let's get you comfortable in the back seat so you can keep your leg lifted, okay?' The girl nods and allows Jungeun to help her in. Quickly looking in her trunk, she grabs a blanket and uses it to prop the girl's foot up gently, placing the passenger seat back, so it can't slide off. 'Are you okay like this?' Nodding, the girl smiles at her. Jungeun smiles back, glad to see her warming up to her more and be less in pain.

Getting into the driver seat, she carefully sets course for her apartment, thankful for the empty early morning streets.

* * *

Jungeun smiles at the girl currently comfortably settled into her guest bedroom. She's treated her leg the best she could and made her a cup of tea to calm her down. The girl seems a lot more relaxed now and Jungeun hopes to shed some light on the weird situation she found the girl in.

'I don't mean to pry but since I had to fight every bit of my medical training to stop myself from taking you to the ER, could you explain what you were doing in that alley? And perhaps tell me your name?' Fidgeting, the girl places her cup of tea on the nightstand and looks down at her foot, raised on a pillow gently with an icepack wrapped around her ankle. She really owed this lady a lot, at the very least an explanation.

'My name is Yerim.' Jungeun nods encouragingly at Yerim, smiling softly. 'Very nice to meet you, Yerim. Though I'd wish it'd have been under different circumstances.' This elicits a small giggle from Yerim. She turns to look at Jungeun with a soft smile. 

'Promise you won't judge my family or me? And you won't call the cops?' Jungeun raises an eyebrow in question but nods.

'I was playing around with some of my friends from class but then some of my sister's rivals came to bother us. My sister is kind of a gang leader, you see. And there are a few rivalling gangs that know I'm her little sister and want to hurt her through me.' Jungeun can't help but gasp as she hears Yerim out. Once the initial shock wears off, she gently holds Yerim's hand as the girl seems very nervous.

'It's okay, Yerim. Did they do this to you?' Glancing at her foot briefly, Jungeun returns her attention to Yerim who nods sadly. 'They started calling my sister names and bothering my friends. Luckily, my sister showed up and fought them off but we got separated and Jinsol told me to run, so I did! But I wasn't fast enough. One of them caught up with me and pushed me over some rocks, hurting my ankle. Before he could do more, he got distracted by his friends. He yelled back telling them he found me but I managed to run off and hide in that alleyway before he turned back. I heard them run around trying to find me as I sat there, hiding.' By this point, Yerim is full-on sobbing into Jungeun's arms. 

She holds her tightly and rubs soothing circles on her lower back. 'It's okay, you're safe here with me, okay?' Nodding into her, Yerim tightens her grip on Jungeun's sweater.

'I'm sure Jinsol is worried sick and trying to find me, but I was too scared to call out for her. This hasn't happened before.' Jungeun can't help but feel for the girl. She's had an eventful evening. 'Do you have a phone? Or know your sister's number? We can call her to tell her you're safe.' 

Yerim looks up at her saviour with sparkling eyes. 'You're too kind! I'm so glad you found me and not someone else!' Smiling, she hugs her tightly murmuring thanks into her sweater. The doctor can only hug her back and pat her head comfortingly. 'You must be tired, Yerim. Why don't you try to sleep and I'll make sure your sister knows you're here?' Nodding tiredly, Yerim rubs the tears and sleep out of her eyes. She goes through her pockets until she finds a small card, a phone number written on it. 'Unnie made this for me so I can always reach her.' 

Jungeun nods and tucks Yerim in. 'I'll call her in a bit, okay? You need plenty of rest for your ankle to heal. I'll place some extra pillows next to your foot so you can't move it too much in your sleep.' Yerim nods as she's already slipping off to dreamland, eyes closing and a small yawn escaping her lips.

After tucking her in fully and ensuring her foot is stabilised, Jungeun quietly leaves the room, closing the door behind her with the card in hand.

* * *

Rubbing her eyes and taking a sip of her much-needed coffee, Jungeun settles in the couch. 'Let's hope she picks up.' She grabs her phone and dials the numbers from the card Yerim gave her. Taking another sip of her coffee, she waits patiently as the phone rings through to the other side. Jungeun hopes the sister won't be too worried.

'Hello?' Jungeun nearly chokes on her next sip of coffee, opting instead to set her cup on the coffee table in front of her. A low and velvety voice comes through her phone speaker, sounding slightly out of breath.

'Y-yes. Hello. Is this Jinsol?' Clearing her throat, she tries to calm her heart. You've heard pretty voices on the phone before, she tries to tell herself. Blaming it on the coffee and lack of sleep, she focuses on the call. 'Yes, that's me. Look, this better be important because I'm in the middle of something very important.'

Biting her lip, Jungeun scratches the back of her neck. It's a nervous habit of hers. 'Yeh. Sorry. Your sister gave me this number and-'

'YOU SAW MY SISTER? YERIMIE? WHERE IS SHE?' Flinching at the loudness of the voice, she straightens her posture. 'Yeh, she's actually at my house. I found her earlier and-' 

'Where is your place, I'm coming to get her!' Frowning, Jungeun is becoming frustrated with this woman not letting her finish her sentences. 'I'm not sure it's the best idea to move her right now, as she's injured.' Bracing for another yell, Jungeun moves her phone slightly away from her ear. 'What?! I'm going to kill those bastards, I swear.' Jungeun feels a shudder going down her back at the venom dripping from Jinsol's voice. 

'I can't condone that but I can still give you my address if you want to check in on her.' A sigh is heard on the other side. 

Jinsol had been running around all night with her gang members, desperately trying to find her little sister. She's glad to hear that she's safe at least but she definitely had a score to settle with those morons for hurting her. Taking a deep breath, she tries to calm herself. She shouldn't be yelling at this stranger that was kind enough to care for her sister. Slowing down, she makes her way to her car.

'I'm sorry for yelling. I would like to come to see her. Thank you for taking care of her, it's very kind of you.' Jungeun blushes as she hears Jinsol's voice return to its low and velvety tone. 'I- It's nothing, really. I can't really ignore a patient in need.' Chuckling, Jinsol smiles and gets behind the wheel. Leave it to Yerim to somehow be saved by a doctor. 'Thank you regardless, doc. Could you text me your address? I'll drive over if you don't mind.' 

Jungeun giggles at the joking way Jinsol calls her doc. 'You can just call me Jungeun. I won't be sleeping anytime soon anyway. I'll text you the address.' Jinsol smiles. Jungeun is a pretty name, she thinks.

'Thanks, Jungeun.' She hangs up the phone and saves the number on her phone under 'Doctor Jungeun'. Barely a minute later, Jungeun sends her a text with her address and telling her to drive safely. Jinsol smiles, liking this doctor more and more.

Setting the address in her GPS, she's happy to see it's only a 15-minute drive from her current location. Speeding off, she can't wait to see her sister safe and sound.

* * *

Jungeun is grabbing a fresh icepack from her freezer for Yerim's ankle when there's a knock on the door. Closing her freezer, she walks to the door and slowly opens it, hoping it is indeed Jinsol like she thinks and not some random person knocking on her door at 5 am.

As soon as she opens the door, she's met with the most gorgeous woman she's ever seen. Jinsol is wearing her signature leather jacket, black hair draping over her shoulders and bangs dishevelled from rushing over. Jungeun's mouth falls open in awe. Blushing furiously she stares at the goddess standing in her doorstep. She really hopes this really is Jinsol.

Meanwhile, Jinsol is mildly amused with the starstruck girl in front of her. She smiles gently and waves at her. 'Hi, I'm not sure this is the right place, but are you Jungeun?' 

This manages to somewhat snap Jungeun out of her stupor. Nodding vigorously, she opens the door further so Jinsol can enter. 'Yeh! Yes, that's me. I'm Jungeun, haha.' Mentally smacking herself, she's glad Jinsol seems to find her behaviour amusing as she simply chuckles lowly and walks in further. 

'Well, Jungeun, before any pleasantries, could I please see my sister? I need to be sure she's safe.' Nodding, Jungeun moves to the kitchen, Jinsol on her heels. 'Of course, sorry. The fatigue must be getting to me.' Jungeun finds herself burning up and turns away from Jinsol to grab the icepack she left on the kitchen table earlier. 'I uhm, was about to go check on her and give her a new icepack.' This has Jinsol's face contort into a worried look.

'What happened to her?'

'I don't know the details but when she was being chased, she got pushed and hurt her ankle and leg. It's pretty bruised and due to the swelling I can't tell if it's broken or not for sure.' Jungeun watches as Jinsol's eyebrows arch up into a frown that vaguely resembles a Chinese character. She finds it rather endearing but shakes the thought out of her head. There are more important matters at hand.

'She's been asleep for the past 30 minutes so we might want to be quiet going into the guest room.' Nodding, Jinsol easily follows behind Jungeun. A little too close maybe as Jungeun finds herself trapped between Jinsol and the guestroom door when she turns back. Gasping, she looks up into Jinsol's eyes.

Both girls feel warm inside at their close proximity. Clearing her throat, Jungeun opens the door and quickly steps towards the end of the bed to replace Yerim's ice pack and put some space between her and the alleged gang leader. _She may be pretty, scratch that, she's gorgeous. But you don't know her and she's a gang leader according to her own sister! Get your shit together, Jungeun!_

As Jungeun robotically changes out the ice pack while having an inner monologue, Jinsol walks up to the bed and sits down next to her sister's sleeping form.

She's relieved to see her sleeping soundly. Gently brushing some hair out of her face, she notices how puffy her eyes look. She must've been so scared. Jinsol frowns, blaming herself for all that's happened.

Jungeun gets up, holding the warm ice pack she just removed and replaced with the new one. Yerim didn't even stir as she worked on her ankle. That's a good sign, Jungeun notes. It means she's not in as much pain as she was before. The swelling has gone down with the help of the cooling process as well. Jungeun smiles as Jinsol leans over and kisses her sister's forehead before getting up and moving to the door.

Jungeun follows her out of the room and closes the door behind them, letting Yerim rest. As they walk to the living room, Jungeun stops near the kitchen and points at the ice pack in her hands. 'You can relax on the couch, I'll just put this away. Ehm, would you like something to drink?' Shaking her head, Jinsol smiles at Jungeun softly before moving to the couch.

* * *

Walking back into the living room, Jungeun braces herself for whatever talk she's about to have with Jinsol. She's too intimidated by the gang leader's beauty to function properly with the amount of fatigue clouding her head already.

Jinsol is sitting on the couch, leaning back and staring at the ceiling deep in thought. She'd quickly texted Sooyoung, her right-hand woman, to tell her to go after the ones that did this to Yerim. She herself is too tired and worried to properly go after them herself now. Protecting Yerim and paying back Jungeun's kindness is top priority right now.

As she senses Jungeun approach, she quickly sits up and clears her throat, turning to the young doctor. She looks cute. Jinsol finally takes the time to look the girl over. She's wearing an oversized sweater and sweatpants, her hair up in a messy bun. Her brown eyes flicker between Jinsol's and the couch as she approaches. 

'I'm sorry if I was being rude earlier.' Jinsol finally speaks as Jungeun sits down next to her, leaving a decent amount of space between both girls. 'Yerim means a lot to me, she means the world to me. I hope you can forgive me.' Blushing, Jungeun nods up at her and smiles softly. 'Don't worry, from the way Yerim tried to protect you and spoke of you, I can tell you 2 are close.' 

This makes Jinsol frown cutely again. 'Protect me?' 

'She made me promise I wouldn't judge you 2 and wouldn't call the cops as she explained what happened for her to end up in the alley.' 

Jinsol's demeanour changes as she scratches the back of her neck and smiles. 'Ah, she must've told you about my eh, occupation?' She receives an amused nod in response. _How could this girl be a gang leader?_

'Well, I suppose you deserve an explanation and proper introduction. My name is Jung Jinsol, leader of the LOONA gang. Mainly it's just a bunch of girls I took under my wing. We're family and family takes care of each other.' Clearing her throat and looking down at her feet, she continues in a softer voice. 'Yerim and I lost our parents during a gang fight in our old neighbourhood. I was old enough to protect us and get us out. I promised myself I'd protect Yerim and others in a position like ours. Somehow the girls decided I'd be their leader. We managed to get odd jobs and support each other, renting a place downtown for us all to live together.' 

Jungeun is impressed, this isn't at all what she expected. 'It's not like we're criminals! We just look out for our own and might occasionally have to beat some people up that hurt our family.' Jinsol looks up, smiling nervously at Jungeun. She finds herself scared for the doctor's reaction. She's been so kind until now but Jinsol knows better than anyone how badly a 'gang' can be viewed by the general public. Bracing herself for the worst, she looks the doctor in the eye, finding her having grown fond of her already.

'You're right, a family should stick together. I bet you have such a positive impact on all those girls' lives.' Lighting up, Jinsol smiles widely, causing Jungeun to blush again. 'Thanks! For everything. For helping Yerim and allowing me to come here and see her. And for... Thanks for not judging me.' Jungeun nods with a supportive smile and finds herself reaching out to place her hand on Jinsol's knee. She knows what it's like to be judged.

'I know better than to judge someone without getting to know them first.' Jinsol grabs her hand and squeezes it tightly. 'You want to get to know me, doc?' Laughing and blushing, Jungeun looks down at her lap. 'Well, if you're not planning on taking her to the hospital, I'll have to take care of her foot, right?' Chuckling, Jinsol decides to stop teasing the girl and nods. 

'I will take her to the hospital. As long as I can stay with her the whole time to make sure she's okay.' Jungeun nods. 'And if you promise to take care of her.' Looking back up, she meets Jinsol's soft expression. 

'I have a shift tomorrow afternoon, we can take her in then.' Jinsol quickly agrees and can't help but pull Jungeun into a tight hug. 'Thank you so much, Jungeun.' 

_Oh no..._

Jungeun relaxes into her embrace, inhaling deeply and blushing. _She smells good and she's warm and kind and oh god I'm so very gay._

'It's eh, it's nothing really.'

Jinsol jumps up and looks down at her. 'It's everything! I am forever indebted to you. You have my number now, so anytime you need anything, give me a call and I'll be right there!' Smiling sweetly, Jinsol tilts her head at Jungeun. 'Ok. I will.' Satisfied with the soft answer, Jinsol leans back into the couch. 'You should go get some sleep. I'll stay here and keep an eye out if you don't mind. I never know when any of those bastards might follow me.' Jungeun blushes and coughs. The pretty girl is going to stay over? Oh gosh.

'I- Are you sure you don't want anything to drink or eat though?' Shaking her head, Jinsol simply gets comfortable and puts her hands behind her head. 'I'll be fine. I'm used to staying up to be a lookout. You need to sleep to be in tiptop condition to take care of Yerim and all your other patients tomorrow, doc!' Nodding, Jungeun can't contest that.

Sleepily, she drags herself out of the couch. 'Goodnight, Jungeun!' Jinsol's smile is contagious and Jungeun finds herself smiling back tiredly. 'Goodnight Jinsol.'

She shuffles to her bedroom door and passes out almost immediately as her head hits her pillow.

* * *

It's nearing noon when Jungeun finally manages to drag herself out of bed. Remembering her patient and guest, she opts for first taking a quick shower and getting dressed into something more decent. Once dressed and ready, she first checks on Yerim in the guest room. Softly knocking first, she slowly opens the door finding Yerim awake and looking around the room. Once she spots Jungeun at the door, she smiles widely, lighting up the room. _I guess both sisters have pretty smiles._ She shakes the thought away and greets the girl with a similarly vibrant smile.

'Good morning, Yerim. How are you feeling? Did you manage to sleep a bit?' Nodding, she stretches her arms above her head. 'I actually slept quite well! My foot still hurts when I try to move it though.' Nodding, Jungeun walks over to her foot to examine it. 'Well, it's of course still tender and bruised, but the swelling has reduced significantly. We'll make sure it's not broken once we get it examined properly at the hospital later.' Yerim sits up, hurting her foot in the process. 'You promised you wouldn't take me!' Seeing the girl tear up, Jungeun rushes over to her side and holds her hand gently.

'It's okay. Your sister will be with you. She's been here since last night, keeping an eye out and wants me to take you to the hospital today to get checked up, okay?' Nodding, Yerim rubs her eyes and smiles. 'Jinsol is here?' Jungeun chuckles and ruffles her hair. 'I'll go get her for you and get you some breakfast too, okay kiddo?' Yerim agrees eagerly. 'Thank you, Jungeun unnie.' 

Slipping away, Jungeun runs a hand through her hair and chuckles as she finds Jinsol sound asleep on her couch, limbs spread everywhere and mouth wide open. _Very elegant._

Grabbing a blanket from her closet, she drapes it over Jinsol and tries to get her more comfortable on the couch. Once she's settled her, she takes a moment to admire the pretty gang leader. Rushing into the kitchen before she's noticed, she shakes her head and gets to cooking breakfast. She's lucky to have just done her groceries 2 days prior, meaning she had enough food to prepare for the 3 of them.


	2. Breakfast at Jungie's

Jinsol blinks open her eyes, looking down. _I don't remember grabbing a blanket?_ Looking around, she recalls coming to Jungeun's apartment to check on Yerim and stayed the night. _I must've fallen asleep at some point._

 _'_ Quite the bodyguard I am, falling asleep on the job.' 

Unbeknownst to her, Jungeun had walked back up to see if she'd like to join Yerim and her for breakfast. The young doctor chuckles, hand moving up to her mouth. 

'I don't know, I felt pretty safe with you here.' Jumping up, Jinsol drops the blanket on the floor, turning to face the soft voice. Her eyes immediately widen upon seeing Jungeun. _I must've really been tired yesterday to not notice this beauty, omg._ Automatically finding her hand reach for her neck, she looks down. 'I'm glad to be of service. Thanks for the blanket, by the way.' Jungeun bites her lip and nods.

Slowly, Jinsol shuffles around the couch, finding back her confidence as her mind clears the fog from having just woken up. She easily reaches Jungeun, looking down into her eyes and reaching up to twist a piece of her soft brown hair between her fingers. Jungeun holds her breath, hearing her heart beat loudly in her ears. 

'I meant what I said last night, by the way.' Leaning in closer, Jinsol notices the prominent blush on Jungeun's cheeks. She somehow seems to be shining in the soft morning light coming in. She feels the strange desire to run her hand through Jungeun's hair. Deciding against it, she takes a deep breath and smiles at the girl currently stuck under her gaze. Jungeun hadn't moved an inch, her breath stuck in her chest and eyes wide and focused on the gang leader hovering over her.

'Anytime you need anything, I'll be here. So if you need a bodyguard, I'll be glad to be of service again.' 

Letting go of Jungeun's hair, Jinsol decides to give her some space by taking a step back. As if shaken from a dream, Jungeun blinks rapidly and chuckles nervously. 'Ehm, thanks. I'll keep that in mind.' 

Jungeun doesn't live in a dangerous area per se, but there are certain risk factors to being a woman living around. Especially one as pretty as her. Jungeun is well aware of her looks, as it has caused her trouble at work on numerous occasions with patients and colleagues alike hitting on her and being harassed on the streets a few times. However, she doesn't know if she'll survive with Jinsol staying over again. She is sure she'd have to make an appointment with one of her cardiologist colleagues if that happens more often than just this once.

'You know, you look pretty in natural lighting.' Jungeun's eyes snap up to the owner of the velvety deep voice. 'I- T- Thank you...' Jinsol smiles. _She's precious._

'Did you check on Yerim, yet?' Jungeun is glad for the change in topic. 'Yeh, she's doing alright. I, ehm, just made breakfast for us all and was about to take it into the guest bedroom actually. Would you like to join us?' Avoiding eye contact, Jungeun shuffles back and forth in place, waiting for an answer.

'Thank you. Wouldn't eating in the kitchen be better, though?' Jungeun clears her throat and nods. 'Yeh, but I don't want to have Yerim move around unnecesarily.' Smiling at her thoughtfulness, Jinsol moves forward and grabs Jungeun's hand. 'Who said she'd have to move?' Before she has time to question anything, the doctor is already being dragged to the guest room by Jinsol. She doesn't really want to question it though, as Jinsol's hands are calloused yet fit hers perfectly, gently holding her hand and giving her the option to let go if she wants. _She's kind._ Smiling and looking up at the back of Jinsol's head, she holds her hand a bit tighter, enjoying her warmth.

Jinsol smiles as she feels Jungeun grip her hand tighter, the smaller's hands are soft. _Her hands hold the same gentleness she probably treats her patients with._ 'GOOD MORNING!' Barging in to the guest room, Jinsol smiles at her little sister. Yerim jumps slightly but quickly breaks out in a huge smile, lighting up the room. At first, she's happy because her sister is still here, like Jungeun told her. Then, she notices how Jinsol is holding her saviour's hand tightly and she can't help but feel giddy. Yerim is a sucker for romance.

'JINSOL UNNIE! GOOD MORNING!' Laughing at the loud siblings, Jungeun continues walking behind Jinsol, hands still clasped together warmly. 'Yerimmie, how are you feeling?' Jinsol's voice drops into a sweet tone, worry and care for her sister shining through clearly. 'I'm okay. Jungeun unnie took good care of me!' Jinsol smiles and reaches forward to ruffle her hair. 'I know. And she promised to continue looking after you, isn't that awesome?' The young girl nods excitedly and keeps glancing at her unnies' linked hands. _They look cute together._

'But first, let's get you to the breakfast table!' Jinsol runs her thumb over the back of Jungeun's hand and smiles at her before letting go. Shuddering at the loss of contact, Jungeun blushes and hides her face behind her hair. The older girl gently removes the blankets off of her sister and places a hand under her knees. Smiling, Yerim already knows what her sister plans to do. Jinsol's other arm supports under Yerim's shoulders as Yerim herself wraps her arms around her big sister's neck tightly. Jungeun looks up after steadying herself to find Yerim up in the air, in Jinsol's arms.

'Lead the way, doc!' Jungeun tries not to show her continuous blush worsening once again at the realisation of Jinsol's strength. She doesn't even look or sound remotely bothered to be carrying Yerim like that. Quickly, the doctor decides to turn and walk towards the door, nearly stumbling over her own feet. The sisters give each other a look and Jinsol winks before moving to follow the flustered doctor.

* * *

Once seated, Jungeun starts arranging plates and making sure everyone can reach everything. 'Yerim, would you prefer tea or some orange juice?' Smiling up at her, Yerim points at Jungeun's cup of coffee. 'Coffee, please!'

'Ha ha, very funny. You're already hyper enough without caffeine, kid. She'll have some milk. Do you have cinnamon?' Jungeun chuckles as Yerim sticks her tongue out to Jinsol and nods to the elder of the sisters. Getting up, she moves to open her upper cabinet. 'I think I still have some here from when a friend came over and decided to make pancakes.' Frowning, Jungeun realises she just about can't reach the small spice jar. Huffing, she's about to grab a stool, when suddenly she's envelopped by heat. Jinsol quickly invades her space, leaning into her back to reach up and grab the jar with ease. Her long arm slowly comes down, jar in hand, and she turns to face Jungeun with an eye smile. 'I've got it, thanks.' As quickly as she'd come, Jinsol was gone again, opening her fridge and finding the milk easily. 'You can call me for that too yknow?' 

Jungeun snaps out of her stupor and turns, looking at Jinsol's side profile as she pours Yerim her glass of milk. The high schooler is happily munching on some of the french toast that was prepared by the young doctor. 'Excuse me?' Bracing herself against her counter, she admires how Jinsol's black hair flows over her shoulders and back with ease, even in it's current messy state somehow shimmering softly in the morning rays seeping in through her kitchen window. Biting her lip, she traces her eyes along Jinsol's long neck, stopping at her sharp jawline. She almost lets out a whine at how her neck muscles ripple as Jinsol turns her head to face Jungeun. 

Realising she's being checked out, Jinsol makes it a point to smirk and look Jungeun straight in the eye as she sets down the milk and walks back up to her. Setting one hand on either side of the young doctor, Jinsol leans into her comfortably, making Jungeun's breath hitch. Jinsol's naturally flowery scent invades her senses, warming her up. Gulping and looking into Jinsol's eyes, she's sure she could drown in those pools of molten chocolate. Leaning into her ear, Jinsol whispers in a teasing tone.

'I said, you can call me when you need someone to reach the top shelf for you, doc.' Moving back towards her seat, Jinsol smiles in victory as she leaves Jungeun a sputtering mess, face reddening more and more by the second. Sipping her coffee, Jinsol enjoys her breakfast just that little bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say, I'm bad at oneshots because I'm too descriptive and want to fully play a story out. So, I guess this is just another project now xD 
> 
> Enjoy!


	3. Promise

After breakfast, Jinsol helps Jungeun clean the table and dishes after moving Yerim to the living room so she could relax and watch TV. As the 2 adults finish cleaning, Jungeun runs a hand through her hair and turns to Jinsol. 'Thanks for helping.' A shrug rolls off of Jinsol's shoulders, her leather jacket making a soft squeaking sound. 'It's the least I can do.' Smiling, Jungeun grabs her phone.

'I remembered that one of my colleagues and best friend actually, is on duty today. She's an orthopedic pediatrician so she can maybe have a look at Yerim in between her other appointments.' As Jungeun speaks, she moves to sit at her kitchen table, pulling up her contact list. Jinsol smiles at her words, moved by the lengths to which the young doctor is going just to help her sister out. Moving to stand behind her chair, Jinsol gently rests her hands on tensed square shoulders. The summery weather had left Jungeun opting with a simple white blouse, light and suitable for work. This allowed Jinsol to easily feel the sharpness of Jungeun's shoulders, and the tenseness of her muscles. 

Jungeun tenses further as Jinsol lays her hands on her. Freezing in place, she stares down at the table, wondering what caused this sudden proximity. Meanwhile, Jinsol frowns at the tense muscles under her hands. Gently, she starts running her hands back and forth over Jungeun's shoulders, lightly squeezing along the way. 'You're so tense.' Jungeun shudders at the deep murmur behind her, accompanied by the gentle caresses of her shoulders. She can hardly recall the last time she had a massage, let alone the last time she wasn't tense. 'That's the life of a doctor...' 

Testing her luck with the kind but nervous doctor, Jinsol gently moves Jungeun's hair away from her shoulders and starts massaging her. Jinsol had always been the type to want to care for others. If it wasn't for the lack of money and the struggles she grew up with as well as all the responsibilities that come with being a gang leader, she might've gone to college in the medical field herself. She's smart, much smarter than she gives herself credit for. Massaging the girls as they study for their tests or after a long day at work, was something she got used to. She even borrowed some books from the library on physiotherapy to make her massages even more effective. Jinsol herself was extremely tense, but she never let it show. She can't show weakness when all these girls rely on her.

 _She must overwork herself._ 'Is it normal for a doctor to work an evening shift right after a night shift?' Jungeun allows herself to close her eyes as Jinsol's hands manage to slowly release the tension in her shoulders and neck. 'Yesterday, they were understaffed. I always give myself up for extra shifts.' Jinsol looks around, Jungeun's apartment is much bigger than her room back at the garage. She manages to rent it out together with the girls but gave them bigger rooms so they could relax and study better. Usually, Jinsol even falls asleep in the office of her repair shop. Jungeun definitely doesn't look like she needs the money necessarily. 'Excuse me if I'm wrong, Jungeun, but it doesn't quite seem like you need the extra shifts.' 

Airily, Jungeun chuckles and leans her head back. Looking up, she meets Jinsol's inquisitive and confused gaze. Stilling her motions on her shoulders, Jinsol leans down. 'I may not need it but the patients do.' Jinsol sees the determination and passion in Jungeun's eyes. Like a wildfire, spreading and enveloping everything in its path, Jungeun's will to help patients is much too strong to stop. Smiling, Jinsol leans in and kisses Jungeun on the forehead. Of course, Jungeun starts blushing profusely and quickly sits back up, causing Jinsol's hands to slip off of her shoulders for a moment. Jinsol sighs and is quick to move back in, resting a hand on Jungeun's head. 'The patients can't do much with an overworked doctor, though.' With that, Jinsol moves away and walks over to the living room to join Yerim soundlessly. Jungeun slowly lifts her hand up, index finger touching the very same spot that Jinsol's soft lips had. _She cares. Nobody ever cares._

Jungeun is used to people jumping at the chance to give their shift to her. They know she's willing to take any necessary shift that's open. She won't allow herself rest, as long as there are patients that need healing. She's used to hearing people tell her how great it is that she takes up all that extra work. They say the hospital runs smoother because of her. They praise her and chase her. But nobody ever cares to think she might be overworked. Her best friend, Jiwoo, has tried to tell her but Jungeun never listens. Hearing a stranger like Jinsol say that she's overworked, triggers something in Jungeun. _Am I that obvious?_

* * *

Jinsol offers to drive the 3 of them to the clinic in her car, again to return the favour to Jungeun. After retrieving some clothes from her trunk and getting Yerim and herself dressed and cleaned up in Jungeun's bathroom, they step out into the living room. 'Ready to go when you are, doc!' Jungeun turns with a smile and bites her lip just as quick, keeping a gasp from leaving her mouth. Jinsol is wearing her same tight black jeans that she wore the previous night, but instead of long sleeves and a leather jacket, she's now sporting just a black T-shirt, partly tucked into her jeans. Her shirt is baggy, revealing her collarbones and the rips in the fabric only further emphasis her gang leader image. Jungeun gulps and tries to reply but her eyes are too focused on Jinsol's now exposed arms. She watches as Jinsol runs a hand through her hair, biceps tensing and moving under her perfect skin. 

'I think you broke her, unnie! I liked her!' It's Yerim's joking voice that brings Jungeun back to reality. Chuckling, Jinsol plays with her car keys and picks up her backpack with their dirty clothes. 'I like her too.' She walks to the front door and opens it wide, looking back at Jungeun once again. 'I'll drop this in my car and come back up to get Yerim and escort you down if that's okay?' Not trusting her voice, Jungeun nods quickly and grips at her handbag. Once Jinsol's out the door, she breathes steadily again. _Wait... Did she just say she likes me?_

'Jungeun unnie?' Yerim calls out from the couch where Jinsol had gently placed her. Turning, Jungeun moves to sit next to her. 'Yes, sweetie?' Smiling, Yerim grabs her hand and looks the doctor in the eye. 'Do you like my sister?' Choking on her own saliva, Jungeun coughs as Yerim pats her on the back with a giggle. 'I'll take that as a yes. Not that I need to ask with the way you act around her.' Jungeun blushes and awkwardly looks back at Yerim. 'I'm that obvious?' Yerim nods excitedly. 'But it's okay! Jinsol seems to like making you blush.' Giggling, Yerim hugs Jungeun softly. 'But promise me something, unnie.' Jungeun calms down instantly from the sincerity in the young girl's voice. 'Of course, Yerim. What is it?' Looking her in the eye, Jungeun nearly breaks at the fragile look in her eyes. Hugging the girl back, she nods with tears in her eyes at the words mumbled into her chest.

' _Don't leave us like mommy and daddy did...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Yeet, sorry felt like leaving it on a sadder note :/ Yerimmie already is sooo attached to Jungeun ack
> 
> Enjoy and have a good day/night! :3


	4. My visitor

After quickly making up an excuse about Yerim's foot hurting when Jinsol comes up to find her hugging Jungeun and tears in her eyes, Jinsol carries her down and they drive to the clinic in silence.

'We can just go straight up to Jiwoo's desk. She just texted me that an appointment fell away so she can see Yerim first.' Nodding, Jinsol adjusts her grip on Yerim, carrying her bridal style again to support her leg properly. Jungeun smiles at the pair and leads them to the back entrance, using her pass to take the employee elevator up. 'Won't you get in trouble for this?' Jungeun shrugs. 'This way we don't have to worry about accidentally bumping Yerim's leg into someone.' A soft giggle escapes Yerim's lips as she hangs onto her sister. 'Unnie wouldn't let anything happen to me, right?' Jinsol stands up straight and nods curtly ahead. 'Why of course, princess Yerim! Your safety and comfort are my top priorities!' 

Settling into a comfortable silence, Jinsol and Jungeun find themselves in a gentle staring contest. Brown melts into brown, smiles lighting up their faces. The elevator dings softly as they arrive on the 12th floor, doors sliding open with a squeak. Immediately the typical sanitized hospital smell reaches Jinsol's nose as they step out and follow Jungeun. Doctors and nurses alike are running around at steady paces, scribbling in reports and discussing patients. A few patients and their visitors make their way around between rooms and Jinsol manoeuvres around them with Yerim carefully.

Not bothering to knock, Jungeun throws open the door to her best friend's office and holds the door open for the sisters behind her. 'Jiwoo, we're here.' A cute giggle comes from behind the desk. Doctor Kim Jiwoo has a childlike glow about her, Jinsol can instantly see how she'd be a pediatrician. Jungeun closes the door behind them and pulls out a chair for Jinsol to place Yerim on. Once seated, Yerim greets the other doctor in the room with equal childlike excitement. 'Hello! My name is Yerim!' Jiwoo squeaks and leans over her desk to squish the young girl's cheeks. 'OMG! You're too cute! I'm Kim Jiwoo but you can call me Doctor Chuu!' Jinsol laughs deeply and tilts her head. 'Chuu? Like a kiss?' Smiling, Jiwoo jumps up and salutes. 'Yes, ma'am! I am here to kiss all the little kids' booboos away!' 

Jungeun steps forward and smacks Jiwoo on the head. 'I told you to stop saying that! Some people will take it the wrong way!' Jiwoo pouts cutely and settles back in her desk chair. Shaking her head, Jinsol stands behind Yerim's chair. 'You can sit, Jinsol.' She smiles down at Jungeun and points at the free chair. 'You deserve to sit more than me. You'll be running around enough during your shift later, I'm sure.' Jiwoo gasps loudly and shares a wink and look with Yerim as her colleague blushes and sits down. Clearing her throat, Jungeun faces Jiwoo and hardens her look at Jiwoo's teasing gaze. 'So, Yerim hurt her ankle as I mentioned in my text earlier.' 

Jiwoo nods with a big smile on her lips and starts up a file on her computer. 'I'll need to get some basic information for your file and then we'll have a look at that ankle, alright?' Yerim smiles, she feels comfortable with this doctor. Almost as comfortable as she feels with Jungeun. 'Jungeun, you know my rule.' Sighing, she gets up and makes a move to leave. Yerim tilts her head in the same way her older sister always does. 'She can't stay?' Jiwoo shakes her head and smiles at her kindly. 'I prefer working one on one with my patients if they allow me to. Others can just distract or try to speak for the patient and I like to make sure I don't miss a single piece of information. I mean, you're old enough to handle yourself, right?' Yerim nods, puffing her chest but does glance up to her sister momentarily. Patting her shoulder, Jinsol bows her head to Jiwoo and thanks and turns. 'Guess I'll follow you, Jungeun.' 

Once outside, Jungeun looks at her phone. She still had some time before her shift but could get a headstart on her paperwork. 'I think I'll get started on some work already while Jiwoo is checking on Yerim.' Turning, she looks up at Jinsol. 'Sure. I'm coming with though. Hospitals make me nervous and I did say I'd be your bodyguard anytime you need it.' Winking playfully, the raven-haired girl nudges Jungeun with her shoulder. 'Did I say I need a bodyguard?' Jinsol shrugs and shoves her hands into her jeans pockets. 'A pretty young doctor like you? Sure you do.' Said young doctor blushes at the compliment and opts to not answer and instead lead the way to her office, on the 6th floor.

As they walk, Jinsol slightly lingering behind Jungeun, a few doctors wave and greet the doctor, looking on in confusion as Jinsol shadows her. Getting to her office, Jungeun pulls out a key and unlocks the door, walking into her little safe haven away from home. The interior is the typical white and clean modern look you'd expect in a hospital but Jungeun managed to make the space her own. She's added splashes of crimson to the interior, her favourite colour making her feel at ease. Jinsol smiles and allows her eyes to take in the details of the office. A small potted plant with red flowers sits on her desk, next to a small statue of a forest owl. Her blinds are up, allowing the sunlight to gloss over the immaculately kept desk. Folders and reports are neatly put away, her writing supplies organised to the tee.

Jinsol can tell how seriously Jungeun takes her job. Part of her can't help but feel sad though. There are no picture frames laying around, no mementos or personal objects. It seems there may well be a big difference between Jungeun and doctor Jungeun. As she turns, Jinsol gasps at the way Jungeun's eyes shimmer in the sunlight. _Her beauty keeps amazing me._

'I'm sorry I can't entertain you. I still have some reports to finish. Jiwoo will message me when she's done with Yerim.' Jinsol smiles and settles into the chair next to the desk. 'Just watching you is entertainment enough, Jungeun.' Smiling in victory at the soft blush gracing the doctor's cheeks, Jinsol leans back comfortably. Jungeun coughs and moves to grab a hairband from her desk, stretching her arms over her head to pull her hair into a high ponytail. It takes every last bit of restraint from Jinsol to not gulp and whine at the sight. _Damn, I'm gay._

'Do you want some coffee? I can get us some from the breakroom.' Jinsol shrugs. 'I can always go for coffee.' Jungeun smiles sweetly and lets her computer startup as she walks out, leaving the door open. Turning to the right, she makes her way into the breakroom, finding it empty as most have just had their break. Grabbing 2 mugs, she pours coffee for herself and Jinsol, humming happily. Smiling, she can't believe how much her mood has been lifted since she met the 2 sisters only last night. Adding just a bit of sugar for Jinsol and a much too high amount of sugar for her, on top of some creamer, Jungeun giggles. _It's not healthy but it's tasty._ Jinsol had chided her on her usage of sugar in her coffee just earlier that day during their late breakfast. 

'You look like you're in a good mood!' Rolling her eyes at the voice, Jungeun tries to ignore him, simply nodding and stirring the coffees in front of her faster, wanting to leave. Doctor Lee was a nice guy, but he couldn't take a hint when it came to Jungeun turning him down. He keeps trying when he bumps into her, saying they'd be a genius doctor couple. Yes, he's a brilliant neurologist, but he's also a big flirt and much too proud of himself. 'Come on, won't you give me some of that good mood and indulge me to have some coffee together?' Sighing, Jungeun turns to him. 'I have a visitor and a stack of paperwork to do, Lee. And I've told you before that I'm not interested.' Doctor Lee shakes his head and moves closer to Jungeun, a big smile on his face. 'Come on, just 1 date? What's it gonna hurt? You know we'd look good together!' 

'Not as good as my fist would look against your face.' The two doctors jump at the sudden deep voice coming from the doorway. Jinsol had wanted to run after Jungeun to tell remind her how she likes her coffee when she walked into Jungeun almost being cornered by the strange male doctor. Jungeun wants to laugh at the look of pure confusion on doctor Lee's face and hides her smile behind her coffee mug. 'And who are you to walk in here and threaten me?' Jinsol tenses and balls her fists, she hates guys that won't take a hint. She's said no once, that should be clear enough. Jungeun notices Jinsol's gaze hardening and fixating on Lee. She picks up Jinsol's cup and walks up to her, handing it to the tense girl. 'Your coffee. Almost black but not quite.' Jungeun smiles up at her as Jinsol snaps out of it and takes the mug from her. Jungeun moves her now free hand down to unclench Jinsol's other first and hold her hand gently, running her thumb over the back of her hand. 'Thanks, Jungeun.' Jinsol visibly relaxes and holds onto Jungeun's hand tightly. 

'As I said before, I have a visitor. Good luck with your patients today, Lee.' The doctor stands there, ticked off and flabbergasted as Jungeun smiles ever so sweetly at the girl in her hold. They walk out of the breakroom and don't let go of each other's hand until they're back in the safety of Jungeun's office. 'Thanks for that.' Jinsol hums as she takes a long sip from her coffee to calm herself more. _Perfect. Like her._ 'Were you really going to punch him?' Jinsol chuckles darkly and places her mug on Jungeun's desk. Jungeun does the same and sits in her desk chair, watching as Jinsol walks over to her. She hovers over her, dark hair hanging down, creating a curtain between them and the rest of the world. She braces her hands, one on the back of Jungeun's chair and one on the arm of the chair. Their eyes meet, soft breathing and the distant buzz of the hospital the only noise between them. 'If he didn't back off? Sure.' Jungeun gulps, getting lost in Jinsol's eyes once again. 

'Why?' Jungeun knows why. It's clear as day that the gang leader likes her, from the teasing to the lingering touches between them. Heck, even her little sister could see. 'I hate when people can't take a hint. You said no, that should've been the end. And...'

Jungeun bites her lip, blinking slowly as Jinsol leans in closer, her dark eyes hypnotising the doctor. 'And?' One side of Jinsol's mouth curls up into an attractive smirk as she leans in to whisper into Jungeun's ear, sending shudders down the doctor's spine. 'And... I don't like when someone messes with someone under my care.' Jinsol moves back to meet Jungeun's eyes once again, smiling softly. Her eyes glance down to her lips, leaning in closer. 'And maybe I want you all to myself...' 

Their moment is suddenly gone as Jungeun's phone rings, showing Jiwoo's caller ID. Jinsol laughs it off, kissing Jungeun's cheek and getting up. The flustered doctor picks up the phone shakily.

'KIM JIWOO, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Oops, Chuu ruined the moment o.O
> 
> Enjoy ;)
> 
> Have a good day/night :3


	5. Kiss Later

_'KIM JIWOO, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!'_

That's what Jungeun would've yelled through the phone, had she been less flustered by Jinsol's blatant flirting. In a weak attempt to steady her breathing, she turns her chair to look out her window, eyes tracing over skyscrapers and houses in the distance. 'Yes?' 

Jiwoo chuckles on her end, recognising the way Jungeun is slightly out of breath. Usually, it's from her running across the clinic to help out different departments, but since Jiwoo knows she's with Jinsol, she hopes it's due to other types of exertion. 'Hey, Jungeun! I just wanted to let you know that I'm done examining Yerim. I put her in a brace for support and she hobbled off into the common room to entertain herself, I gave her the password to the pc.' Jungeun smiles in relief and gets up. Not broken then, just badly sprained. 'Thanks, Jiwoo. We'll be right over.' Jiwoo nods on the other sides and drops the call. She has some more patients to examine.

'Sounds like Yerim only badly sprained her ankle. Jiwoo gave her a brace for support. We can ask for details later.' Jinsol smiles brightly, so relieved that her sister will be okay. 'Oh, that's great! I'm glad she didn't break anything.' Jungeun smiles and gets up, grabbing her doctor's coat from the closet and tying up her hair neatly. Making sure her badge is properly clipped on, she turns back to Jinsol. 

'You know, I never liked doctors much.' Jungeun frowns and tilts her head at the raven-haired beauty smirking at her. 'I might have to make an exception if they all look as good as you.' Winking, Jinsol laughs as Jungeun sputters and quickly runs out, holding the door open. 'Ehm, Yerim is playing downstairs. We can go pick her up.' With a soft nod, Jinsol moves out of the office and waits patiently as Jungeun locks the door and leads the way back to the pediatric floor. 

In the elevator, you can cut the tension between them with a knife. Jinsol never liked silences, she always feels like there's something left unsaid. Or in this case, something left undone. With a final nod of courage, she turns to face Jungeun once they're alone on the elevator. Jungeun backs up, heating up at her space being invaded by the beautiful girl once again. 'Jinsol?' She looks up at her, meeting pupils blown entirely, a soft glow tainting Jinsol's cheeks. Reaching up, she softly caresses the doctor's jaw, guiding her chin up and leaning down. As Jungeun's breath hitches and eyes close, Jinsol closes the gap between them in a sweet kiss. Letting her hand move upwards, she caresses Jungeun's cheek gently and uses her other hand to pull her closer by the waist. Jungeun's arms find their way up to rest on Jinsol's shoulders, pawing softly at her muscles. Breaking the kiss just in time, the elevator pings and they find themselves having to step off. Before reaching the hallway with the children's common room, Jinsol pulls Jungeun back and smiles at her sweetly.

'I just want to say that kiss back there meant something to me. I like you, doc.' Jungeun looks around quickly and when she sees the coast is clear, shyly presses another kiss to Jinsol's soft lips. 'I know.' 

Smiling, Jungeun walks towards the common room with an extra skip in her step. Jinsol can't believe the doctor just pulled that on her but she's not complaining about the second kiss. She just hopes many more will follow.

* * *

Yerim looks down at her ankle and sighs. She's glad it's not broken but this will be annoying in school. Looking up, she's glad to find the computer finally loaded up PUBG. _Quite a modern clinic to have PUBG on their PC's._

She settles into a few games, enjoying herself and forgetting momentarily about the pain in her ankle when she suddenly feels a presence near her. Frowning as the distraction causes her to get killed, she turns, ready to angrily tell off whoever was hovering over her. Only, she didn't expect it to be a cute girl, smaller and probably younger than her. Yerim finds herself smiling at the girl as she frowns at her screen.

'Hi? I'm sorry, did you want to play?' The girl shakes her head lightly, pouting adorably. It's then that she notices the girl is wearing cute green pyjamas with frogs all over. A wire for a central line hanging from her arm. _She must be staying here._ 'Do you play Mario kart?' The girl finally speaks, shocking Yerim with her deep voice. 'Sometimes I play it with one of my friends at school when she sneaks her Switch in.' A cute smile that reaches her eyes breaks out on the girl's face. She holds out her hand and clasps on tightly once Yerim takes it. 

Yerim finds herself hobbling after this girl, who's leading them to her room she assumes to potentially play Mario kart. _Her hands are soft and she's so small._ It amuses Yerim that she's a head taller than this girl. Walking into a hospital room near the end of the hall, Yerim smiles. The walls are decorated with drawings of frogs and 'get well soon'-cards in frog theme. She guesses it's the girl's favourite animal. As she lets go of her hand, the girl quickly opens a drawer and pulls up her Nintendo Switch. Moving to the table near the window, she sets it up with Mario kart and sits down cross-legged on one of the chairs before turning to face Yerim. 'Are you coming, or what?' 

Yerim shakes her head, chuckling at the girl's boldness and steps up to settle in the chair, struggling to get her leg comfortable. The girl quickly reacts, grabbing a stool and settling a blanket on it so Yerim can rest her foot on it comfortably. 'Thanks.' She receives a shrug back as the girl slides over the other controller. 

'Rainbow road, best out of 3.' Yerim looks at the challenging glint in the girl's eyes. _Cute_. 'On one condition.' The girl frowns, not expecting a condition. But she really wants to play with this chipper girl since she obviously understands how games work. 'What?'

Yerim chuckles and holds out her hand, holding the controller in the other. 'My name is Yerim, I'm 17 years old, nice to meet you.' The girl laughs deeply and gets the hint, grabbing Yerim's soft hand in hers happily. 'Yeojin. I'm 16.' Yerim smiles wider. _Yeojin, that suits her._ 'Alright, now we can set it up for you to lose.' Yeojin smiles at the teasing tone in Yerim's voice and blushes slightly at the wink sent her way. 'Yeah right, I'm the queen of this stage. Game on!' 

The girls settle in, laughing at each other when one of them falls off of the road, teasing each other and having a blast. Yeojin's sister pops in to check on her but backs off once she notices how much fun she's having. She hasn't seen her play with someone her age so contently in a long time.

Jinsol and Jungeun bump into the sister as they walk around trying to find Yerim. Jungeun smiles and they exchange numbers with the sister. 'Yerim doesn't have anywhere to be today, so just let me know when they're done or when they pass out and I'll come to get her.' 

Haseul readily agrees and Jungeun allows Jinsol to settle in her office as she gets to her paperwork, occasionally shooting a smile at the gang leader in the corner and running in and out to help around the hospital.


	6. Playgirl?

Jungeun sighs, stretching her neck momentarily before returning to her paperwork. She's seen multiple patients already but luckily it's a slightly slower day. She might be able to head home at a decent time for once. Jinsol smiles at her from her chair across the desk. Feeling a buzz in her pocket, she pulls out her phone. It's Sooyoung.

_Sooyoung: Hey loser, I'm at the kids' ward, where are yall?_

_Jinsol: I'm at the doctor's office. The one that helped Yerim. We'll be down in a bit, just wait in the common room or sth_

_Sooyoung: Sure. c ya_

Just as Jinsol is about to pocket her phone, another message comes through.

_Sooyoung: Cutie spotted, take your time ;)_

Shaking her head, Jinsol chuckles and turns to Jungeun. She's still focused on the papers and computer in front of her. The gang leader gets up slowly, moving around the desk and taking in the doctor's hunched over position. Resting her hands on Jungeun's shoulders like she had done earlier that day, a soft yelp comes out from Jungeun's lips.

'Didn't mean to scare you. You're still so tense.' Jungeun takes a deep breath, closing her eyes and enjoying Jinsol's soothing movements on her shoulders and upper back. 'It's okay, I got too focused there.' Jinsol shakes her head and leans forward, enveloping the younger girl in a back hug over her chair. 'Think you could take a break? My friend just got here, she's at the kids' ward and it seems she's already found some poor girl to tease.' Jungeun chuckles before turning in her chair, coming face to face with Jinsol. 'Playgirl?' Jinsol nods, pursing her lips. 'Sooyoung loves making cute girls blush, but she's usually very clear and honest about her intentions. I just want to make sure she doesn't bother some poor young mother or nurse.' 

Offering her hand, Jinsol helps Jungeun up. 'Before we get out...' Jungeun stops in place and turns back to Jinsol. 'Yeh?' Fidgeting slightly, she moves closer, invading her space slowly. Gently squeezing her hand, Jinsol looks her in the eye. 'Can I take you out for dinner later? Like, a date?' Jungeun's eyes widen, she didn't quite expect that. But her face betrays her instantly as she smiles widely. Before she fully realises, she's already pulled Jinsol into a tight hug. 'YES! I mean... I'd really like that.' Blushing, she finds herself squeezed closer by Jinsol. 'It's a date then.' Looking up, Jungeun loses herself in deep brown eyes once again, sparkling due to the wide smile Jinsol's sporting. Leaning in, the 2 meet in a soft kiss, sealing the promise of a date.

* * * 

Running a hand through her short hair, Sooyoung sighs. She's not used to being around young kids that much. After texting Jinsol, she looks around to find a cute auburn-haired girl walking around in a doctor's coat with a little penguin pin attached to her ID-tag. Texting Jinsol again to take her time, she fixes her crop top and determinately walks over to the girl as she fills in some papers at the welcome desk.

Sliding up, she leans against the counter, looking at her. The doctor's lips are stretched in a sweet smile as she hums to herself and happily fills in a form. Turning her head at the presence, the doctor smiles at Sooyoung in greeting. 'Hi! Can I help you?' 

Sooyoung smiles at her anime-like voice filled with excitement and genuine happiness. It's contagious. She smiles back and leans her chin on her hand, levelling with the young pediatrician. 'Depends, would you happen to know where I can take you on our first date?' Throwing in a wink for good measure, Sooyoung awaits a response patiently.

Jiwoo blinks for a moment, the smile never leaving her face. A small blush starts spreading on her cheeks as she cleans up the forms and hands them to the secretary on the other side of the counter. Turning back to the pretty stranger, she purses her lips. 'Depends on whether you're looking to court me properly or simply have a fling.' Sooyoung smirks, finding herself more and more intrigued by the second. So the innocent girl has some bite to her, she thinks. 

'Only time will tell, cutie. I must say, you're awfully interesting though.' Stepping closer, Sooyoung offers her hand. 'Ha Sooyoung.' Jiwoo chuckles and returns the gesture. 'Doctor Kim Jiwoo. But most of the kids call me Doctor Chuu.' Smiling, Sooyoung turns Jiwoo's hand, laying a kiss upon the back of it while keeping eye-contact. 'Pleased to meet you, Doctor. Would this mean your patients get kisses?' Jiwoo nods, noting the mischievous tone in Sooyoung's voice. 'Then, what part of my body do I need to break in order to receive a kiss from you?' Biting her lip at the silliness, Jiwoo pulls Sooyoung closer and whispers in her ear. 'If you play your cards right, you won't have to break anything.'

Laughing, Sooyoung lets go of Jiwoo's hand. 'I'll try my hardest, Miss Jiwoo.' She suddenly remembers her reason for coming to the hospital. 'Sorry for the sudden change of subject but I'm actually here for a friend. Her sister got hurt and she brought her here. They're both like family to me so I thought I'd come to see if there's anything I can do, and make sure they're okay.' Jiwoo chuckles, only 1 person fits that description. 'You're friends with Jinsol?' Sooyoung nods. 'Yes, ma'am! She said she's coming down with the doc that helped them yesterday soon. Do you know where Yerim is?' 

They end up walking into the common room and decide to wait there together for Jinsol and Jungeun as Haseul goes to check on the girls and ask them to have some tea with the rest in the common room too. Sooyoung falls into easy banter with Jiwoo and making her smile and blush fills her heart with joy. On the other hand, Jiwoo loves the affection she's getting from Sooyoung.

'I'm serious. Jinsol's never broken anything even though she's super clumsy and I've seen her smack into things and fall down stairs multiple times!' As they laugh, Jungeun and Jinsol round the corner. 'Ya, why do you always use my clumsiness in your ploys to get girls?' Sooyoung sticks out her tongue at her friend. 'Because you're hilarious to talk about and what better way to get close to a girl than make her laugh?' Jiwoo shrugs. 'Works for me.'

Jinsol groans, ready to pout until Jungeun squeezes her hand softly and guides her to the table to sit with the rest. Most of the kids had already left the common room to have dinner in their rooms. 'Don't be pouty. Want some coffee?' Jinsol smiles and nods. Sooyoung doesn't miss the way the smile reaches her eyes fully, sparkling as her gaze lingers on Jungeun. Turning, Sooyoung makes some meaningful eye-contact with Jiwoo who chuckles into her hand shortly after. 

'Haseul is trying to get Yerim and Yeojin to come here. Let's hope they'll want to let go of the Switch. Yeojin is an avid gamer.' Jinsol chuckles, looking back at Jiwoo. 'So is Yerimie. I'm glad she could enjoy herself and help one of your patients. Haseul said Yeojin has some problems with her immune system?' Jiwoo nods sadly. 'Yeh, she came in with a broken leg a few years ago and has been in and out of the hospital since. She's fragile and easily susceptible to diseases so she's been home-schooled for a while too. Bright kid but just unlucky.' Jinsol and Sooyoung nod sadly.

'Well, if there's anyone that could make her feel better, it's surely Yerim. She's like the personification of the sun!' Jinsol chuckles at Sooyoung. 'That's true. Everyone loves her.' Jiwoo smiles brightly. 'She's sweet! And her ankle will heal in no time! Jungeun can just check up on her from here on out but you're always welcome to make an appointment here or just pop by as well.' Jinsol nods in thanks and scoots over as Jungeun comes over with their coffees. 

Grabbing her coffee she smiles after a sip. Sooyoung frowns. 'You don't put that sprinkle of sugar in your coffee anymore?' Jinsol blushes as Jungeun hides behind her cup. 'I already added it.' Sooyoung's eyes move between Jinsol and Jungeun for a moment. 'So yall kissed huh?' 

Nearly choking on her coffee, Jungeun puts her mug down and hides her face behind her hands. Jinsol blushes but can't help but laugh at her friend's bluntness and Jungeun's cute red face. 'You'll get used to her bluntness.' Gently she rubs circles on Jungeun's back as she calms down slowly. Jiwoo clings to Sooyoung's arm, laughing at her friend. 'Her face got so red!' 

Shaking her head, she looks up as someone else enters the common room. 'We might have an issue...' Everyone turns to face Haseul.

'The girls, they...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> cliffhanger o.O?
> 
> Enjoy! Hmu on twitter if ya want! @shaimaafoop
> 
> Have a good day/night! :3


	7. First date *FINALE*

5 adults find themselves surrounding the bodies of 2 young girls. Haseul is covering her mouth, tears brimming at her eyes. Jiwoo is clinging to Sooyoung as Jinsol finds herself wrapping around Jungeun.

'What do we do?' Jiwoo sighs. 'It's my ward, my responsibility.' With bated breath, they watch as Jiwoo approaches the bodies slowly. Reaching out for Yerim first, she gently lays a hand on her shoulder.

'NOT MY POWER-UP!' Jiwoo startles as Yerim suddenly yells out, waking up at once at the touch to her shoulder. She was never a deep sleeper, Yeojin however...

'Oh, hey guys! SooSoo!' Jinsol chuckles as Sooyoung waves back to her sister. 'Had a good nap, Yerimie?' They receive a nod in return, followed by a gentle look directed to the youngest in the room. 'She didn't want to stop playing but she started getting sleepy so we moved to the bed to play more comfortably. She even propped my foot up with her frog plushie!' Yerim emphasizes by pointing at her leg. 'But then she fell asleep so I cleaned up her switch so it wouldn't fall and kind of fell asleep too.' The adults all smile at Yerim's genuinely friendly nature. 'Thank you for that, Yerim.' Haseul pats her on the head in thanks to which Yerim blushes slightly, lips wide in a smile.

'Do we have to go home?' Jinsol chuckles. 'We don't quite yet but I was thinking of taking Jungeun here out for dinner at some point.' Yerim jumps up in joy. 'OMG YOU FINALLY ASKED HER OUT!' This loud outburst of course causes Yeojin to stir from her peaceful sleep. 'YERIM, SHUT UP!' The whole room laughs as they watch Yeojin hit the girl next to her with her pillow. 'Sorry! But my sister actually asked the pretty doctor out!' At this, she stops and looks over at the adults in the room. 'Huh, neat. Oh, hey sis.' Yerim chuckles at Yeojin's relaxed disposition and gently reaches out to fix her hair, which got messed up during their nap. Yeojin allows her, blushing slightly.

'You still need to take your medication, Yeo. But how about we grab some tea in the common room? Jiwoo says you can even have your dinner there if you want.' Yeojin's eyes light up. 'Can Yerim have dinner with me?' Jiwoo chuckles and nods. 'How about we all have dinner together here and those 2 lovebirds go on their date?' Sooyoung raises her eyebrows suggestively at Jinsol and just about avoids getting smacked up the head by her.

'Sounds good to me. I do need to get back to my office after dinner though, if you don't mind?' Jinsol shakes her head and gently tucks a stray hair back into Jungeun's ponytail. 'As long as I get to take you out, I'm fine with anything.' The pair smile at each other as Sooyoung fake gags and Yeojin hides in Yerim's shoulder. 'Yerim, make your sister stop being gross, please.' Yeojin brings smiles to everyone's faces quickly and they start making their way out of the hospital room. 

'I'll get us some food fixed, you guys go ahead to the common room!' Jiwoo smiles brightly and skips off into the hallway. Sooyoung chuckles, watching her leave. Yeojin allows Yerim to hold her shoulder to balance herself with the ankle brace. 'Let's sit quickly so Yerim can rest her leg more!' The 2 youngest blush as the adults giggle at them but let them pass and waddle to the common room. Haseul winks at the doctor and gang leader before following the girls to keep an eye on them.

'So, where would you like to eat?' Jungeun chuckles. 'I figured you already had a place in mind when you asked me out.' Jinsol blushes and sputters. 'I don't want to assume- I don't know what you like yet...' Pouting adorably, Jinsol looks at the doctor with big brown eyes, causing the latter to blush and look down. 'I'm not really picky. I'm just glad to spend time with you.' Jinsol smiles and gently grabs Jungeun's hand. 'I think I have an idea then.'

* * *

'How did you find this place?' Jinsol smiles at her as Jungeun is in awe at the sight before her. They're at a smal riverside diner, overlooking the water with willowtrees covering the terrace area. It creates the illusion of privacy. It's like being in a secret oasis. 

'I've always liked water so I like spending time near the riverside. I go for runs along it often and eventually bumped into this place one day. The owner is a very sweet old lady and I've brought the other girls here often too. The lady says at this point it's like we're all her daughters so she treats us well.' Jungeun looks at the darkhaired beauty sitting next to her on the wooden bench. Her eyes reflect the moon light beautifully, making them sparkle like the surface of the water of the river they're next to. 'I'm glad you decided to take me here. I'm honoured really.' Jinsol blushes and looks down, her hand shyly finding Jungeun's.

'I hope you I get to bring you here more often after this.' Jungeun bites her lip, blushing and leaning her shoulder against Jinsol's. Her hand squeezes Jinsol's back tightly. 'I'd love that.' Their eyes meet as Jinsol turns to her with a soft smile. 

'Look who it is! My favourite daughter!' Jinsol chuckles and lets go of Jungeun for a moment to greet the elderly lady. 'Hi, eomma. How are you?' The lady pats her cheeks gently and eyes Jungeun. 'I'm fine as always! Now, who is this?' The lady smiles at Jungeun sweetly, her eyes sparkling like Jinsol's did just a moment ago. 'My name is Kim Jungeun, pleased to meet you, ma'am.' Jungeun reaches out a hand in vain as she's quickly pulled into a tight motherly hug. She chuckles and melts into it instinctively. 'Nonsense! You call me eomma too! Are you finally settling down, Jinsol-ah?' She lets go of Jungeun and smiles at the pair happily. 'I'd hope so, this is our first date.' Her eyes widen and she claps excitedly. 'Oh, how special she must be then! Let me make you the best dinner I can! What do you want, sweeties?' Jinsol chuckles at the lady's antics and turns to Jungeun. 'Anything you'd like? I must say, her tteokbeokki is to die for.' Jungeun licks her lips. 'I do love tteokbeokki. It's been a while since I had some.' 

Winking at Jinsol, the owner turns away quickly. 'I'LL MAKE THE BEST DAMN TTEOKBEOKKI YOU'VE EVER HAD THEN!' Jinsol laughs with Jungeun as they watch her leave. 'Why do I feel like she'd get along with Jiwoo very well?' Jinsol laughs more and wipes a tear from her eye. 'Oh my god, yes! Maybe Soo will bring her here someday.' Jungeun smiles and nods, settling down. As Jinsol pours her some water, they slip into easy conversation. Yerim and some of the other girls come up and Jungeun falls more in love as she hears how much Jinsol is willing to do for those girls that need it.

* * *

'I must say, that really was the best tteokbeokki I've had in a while.' Jungeun giggles as Jinsol parks at the hospital. Sooyoung had texted that she was taking Yerim home already but that she wants to visit Yeojin again the next day. Jinsol readily agreed because it gives her a chance to visit Jungeun again as well. Since they came in with Jinsol's car, she offered to let Jungeun call her whenever work was done and drive her home but apparently she had an extra surgery to monitor on top of some emergency room duty, so she was staying the night at the hospital as she often does.

Jinsol steps out and walks around to open Jungeun's door for her. 'Thank you.' Jinsol simply smiles and closes the door, leaning against the car next to Jungeun.

'Thanks for tonight, Jinsol. I really had a good time. I've had a good time all day actually thanks to you and Yerim.' She blushes and looks up at her date. 'I can say the same to you, Jungeun. Thanks for helping out my sister and indulging me in this date. I'd love to take you out again soon, if you'll allow me.' Smiling, Jungeun nods and finds herself stepping closer to Jinsol, leaning her side against her with her head on her shoulder.

'I'd be sad if you don't. I like you, Jinsol.' The gang leader blushes, her heart rate going up. 'I really like you too, Jungeun.' Before either of them can say something stupid again, Jungeun moves away from the car and stands in front of Jinsol.

'I really should get back to work. I'll see you tomorrow? You can call me if Yerim needs anything, okay?' Jinsol nods before moving in and wrapping her arms around Jungeun's waist. 'I will. Don't overwork yourself, doc. Stay safe.' Jungeun nods, reaching up and resting her hands on Jinsol's shoulders. 'I will. Text me when you get home?' Nodding, Jinsol moves closer. 'May I give you a kiss for good luck?' Blushing, Jungeun leans in closer and closes the gap between them in a sweet kiss.

'I don't need luck, I'm a trained physician.' Jinsol laughs as Jungeun tries to act cool. 'Of course, my bad. Stay safe, Jungie. Goodnight.' Jungeun gives Jinsol's shoulders a final squeeze and steps away. 'Goodnight, Jinsol.'

Jinsol leans against her car and waits until Jungeun walks into the building. She relishes in the breeze cooling her down, lifting her bangs slightly as she looks up. 'Is it bad that I'm happy those guys went after Yerim?' 

With that in mind, she gets back into her car and drives off to get home, thoughts of gang wars, sweet and hot doctors and sick little girls drifting in her mind until she falls asleep in her bed with a smile on her lips and an extra room in her heart, titled, 'Kim Jungeun'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> LOONA1STWIN!!! FINALLY! They deserved it and I'm so proud of the girls and of orbits! 
> 
> This is the end of this fic but if requested enough, I may make an epilogue :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and have a good day/night! :3


End file.
